Native A-Mage-ican
by HPChanger
Summary: Lily isn't such a muggleborn. Her father is a Native American mage who holds a high-ranking position in the Queen's court. Harry never grows up with the Dursleys and instead lives a good life in the United States. What impact does this Harry have in Wizarding Britain. Adopted with permission from MSGt Silverdollar. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Horse V - 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am just playing with her characters.**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This is a story idea I adopted from MSGT Silverdollar. It came from his "story dump" chapter 11.**

**Chapter 1 - Repercussions**

John White-Horse, five times removed great-grandson of Crazy Horse and the Cheyenne Princess Moonbeam, watched as the snake faced one killed his daughter's husband James Charlus Potter. Then snake face killed his daughter, the former Lily Evans. The snake faced one then tried to kill her son Harry, but the curse rebounded and ripped his soul from his body. With a wave of his hand, John White-Horse placed a tracking mark on the spirit as it fled the cottage. He was amazed when the charm split before hitting the spirit. He counted seven charms, including the one that hit snake face. When He started to place the tracking charm on his great grandson Crazy Horse V, known as Harry James Potter, he was shocked to find one already there.

John White-Horse saw most of this in a vision nearly five years ago, except for the charm splitting. He saw what would happen to his great grandson if he did not interfere. John White-Horse was a spirit warrior who had been taught from his fourth birthday to control what the white men called magic. He and those of his kind called it the gift. John White-Horse thought back to the last meeting of the Lakota Five. Their great grandparents has split from the main Lakota tribe and settled in Northern Colorado.

The split was because their ancestors were more concerned about the plight of all Native Americans rather than just the Lakota. They also valued education and detested the ways of sloth and drunkenness. They were ostracized for being sent to Canada after the Battle of the Little Big Horn even though they were all under the age of ten when they were sent north.

_**Flashback Cheyenne, Wyoming**_

White Horse was the last to enter the council chamber. He looked at his friends and smiled as he took his place at the head of the table. On his right was Gall or William Gall. Next to William was One Bull or Jason One-Bull. On his left was Red Cloud known as Reid Red-Cloud and Black Elk or Blake Black-Elk. Each of these men was descendants of those who fought in the battle of the Little Big Horn. Some of their ancestors were as young as eleven when they fought and killed members of the US 7th Calvary.

As spirit warriors the men received visions and help from their ancestors. In the case of the five friends they were guided primarily by those who fought Custer and the 7th Calvary. The magic they used was old and passed down from before Merlin walked the earth.

"My friends I must go to England. My daughter Lily Flower's time is near. I will observe and do nothing if our vision was false. However, if Long Beard (Dumbledore) does what we expect I will return with Crazy Horse. If this happens it will be up to us to teach him the ways of the gift." John White-Horse stated.

"I have spoken to Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, and the Potter vaults will go into lock down. In addition, all the properties except the cottage in Godric Hollow will disappear. John this will happen our vision was clear." Blake Black-Elk told the council.

"Ragnok's son Hawkclaw suggested to James and Lily that they made three copies of their will. I have one, Gringotts and the British Ministry has the other two. Hawkclaw and I expect Long Beard to seal the one at the Ministry. Unless he wants war with the goblins, he will not try to seal theirs, and he doesn't know about the copy I have." Jason One-Bull told them.

"My agents have observed Long Beard and report that he is not evil. They suspect he is either set in his ways or his mind is slipping into dementia. Apparently, he sees Crazy Horse as his future weapon against snake face and plans to manipulate him." Reid Red-Cloud reported.

"Two Moons and her husband Hunter has agreed to raise Crazy Horse and teach him our ways. His formal education will begin at age five and will include knowledge of both the mundane and magical worlds. Shamans and Chiefs from many of the tribes have asked to help and teach Crazy Horse," William Gall told them.

John's eyebrows raised and he asked, "How many and who?"

"Apache, Comanche, Choctaw, Ute, Navajo, Iroquois, Seminole, and too many others to list John," William replied.

"Ask them for a list of what they propose to teach, and we will select from it William." John stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

_**End Flashback**_

John White-Horse watched as Long Beard appeared and looked at the cottage. He sent a patronus to someone as John tagged him with a tracker then the old man disappeared again. A short time later he heard a loud crack of apparation and saw what could only be a half giant head for the cottage. As the big man returned with Crazy Horse in his arms, as a motorcycle landed.

"Hagrid, give me Harry, so I can take him somewhere safe," the long-haired man said to the giant.

"No Sirius, Dumbledore said to bring Harry to his aunt's, so he can put up blood wards. Why would I give him to the one who betrayed his parents?" Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid I'm his godfather and would be dead if I betrayed the Potters, and you damn well know that. The secret keeper was Peter. I was a misdirection and Dumbledore knows that, now give me Harry." Sirius said and drew his wand. John White-Horse shook his head and hit Sirius with a charm that calmed him down. It also reminded him that if he started throwing curses around that Harry may be hurt.

"I can't do that Sirius, I have my orders," Hagrid said looking sad and conflicted.

"Fine, take my motorcycle then, I'll go after Peter," Sirius replied and disappeared.

John White-Horse watched as Hagrid took off on the motorcycle then entered the cottage and copied all the pictures. When he was finished, he sent the contents of the cottage to the James Potter vault at Gringotts. Then John transfigured pieces of wood into bodies that looked like James and Lily. He carried his daughter downstairs to join her husband and then took the two to Potter Manor and placed them in the family plot. He was joined by 32 Potter elves as he performed the burial rite as passed down from his forefathers. Then John bound the elves to the House of Potter, so they could draw magic from the manor or other homes and their wards. John sensed the tracker on his grandson and disappeared.

John appeared across the street from the Dursley home at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, and watched as the old man place his wards. He shook his head thinking how foolish it was to only stop wizards and no other magical beings. He listened at the cat lady told Dumbledore these were the worst sort of people and watched as Dumbledore ignored her. He heard the motorcycle coming and watched it land. John shook his head at the audacity of Long Beard leaving his grandson on the door step like a bottle of milk. He waited for ten minutes after Dumbledore, the cat lady, and Hagrid left the Dursley home.

Except for the tracker splitting, everything was as his vision foretold. John crossed the street and walked through the wards as if they weren't there. He looked at Harry and the bleeding mark on his forehead. He picked the child up and held him so that seven drops of blood fell on the door step then the two disappeared.

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

John White-Horse and Crazy Horse appeared in the council chamber and were joined by One Bull, Black Elk, Red Cloud, and White Horse.

He looked at his four friends and council members. Black Elk known as Blake Black-Elk was a descendant of the Medicine Man Black Elk who fought Custer when he was twelve and killed at least three soldiers. One Bull, or Jason One-Bull, was a descendant of Sitting Bull's nephew who fought at the Little Big Horn while wearing Sitting Bull's shield. Red Cloud, known as Reid Red-Cloud, was a descendant of the Lakota war chief Red Cloud. Red Cloud fought and won many battles with the whites and rarely, if ever, used magic against a non-magical enemy.

John's major supporter was Gall, known as William Gall, was descended from Chief Gall of the Hunkpapa Lakota. Chief Gall was a war leader on par with Sitting Bull, a holy man and tribal chief. The white's gave most of the credit of Custer's resounding defeat to Gall. Gall was the tactician while John's ancestor Crazy Horse was the hatchet or knife. John was descended from Crazy Horse and his third wife Helena "Nellie" Laravie. The fact that Chief Crazy Horse had a child that lived was one of the best kept secrets in the Lakota Nation.

Between the five men in the council room they held Masteries in all branches of magic the ICW recognized. On the mundane side they had PhD and one or more Masters Degrees. They were the leaders of the Lakota and encouraged others to become well educated. John quickly briefed the others on what happened and his shock when the tracker split.

"That fool, snake face, has made soul containers and more than one, John. I think we need to gather the Shaman from the southern and western tribes before we attempt to remove the soul piece from Crazy Horse." Black Elk stated, and the other three agreed solemnly.

John nodded, and his friends disappeared. John scanned his grandson and set his jaw at what he found. _Red Cloud's people may not think Long Beard is evil, but he is damn sure manipulative. I cannot believe he bound the boy's magic and mind. At least, it stopped the soul piece from attaching itself very deep so it remains around the wound._

Two hours later Cochise IV of the Chiricahua Apache, Quanah V a Comanche, Antonga III (Black Hawk) a Ute, Joseph IV of the Nez Perce, and Manuelito III of the Navajo appeared with John's friends. These five men were descends of tribal leaders and had much of the gift (magic). John led them in to the smoke room and lit the ceremonial pipe that had been passed down from Sitting Bull. They came to the agreement that the five shamans, John, and One Bull would exorcise the soul piece and place it into a small log. Black Elk, Red Cloud, and White Horse would build the sacred fire that the log would be placed in and destroyed. Like white wizards, the Native Americans thought three, seven, and thirteen were the most powerful magical numbers.

John, Cochise, and Joseph placed their hands on Crazy Horse's head while Quanah, Antonga, Manuelito, and One Bull placed their hands on his chest. John levitated a small log above Crazy Horse's forehead and it stayed there. With a nod from John they began to chant in their native languages. As the chant reached its crescendo the black sprit fled the scar into the log where it was sealed. The chant continued until it ended as a whisper.

John floated the log outside to the large bond fire and the others followed. They circled the fire and ten voices began another chant. John sent the log to the center of the fire and the chant continued until they heard a piercing scream and watched the fire flare up for several seconds.

Red Cloud left after the chant ended and returned with Two Moons and Hunter who would take Crazy Horse home with them. Two Moons was a half Oglala Lakota Sioux and a quarter Cheyenne, her maternal grandfather was an English pureblood wizard, and her maternal grandmother was a Cheyenne witch. Her paternal side descended from Sitting Bull, Crazy Horse III, and Gall. She was an aura reader and a qualified defense warrior with a PhD in accounting. She held masteries in Runes, Arithmancy, and Alchemy. Her trainer in Alchemy was Nicolas Flamel who named her Lulu Two-Moons.

Hunter was descended from Sitting Bull's nephew Black Elk, as well as Crow King and Black Moon. He had PhD in Computer Science and was a prime mover behind gaining the right to build Casinos on Indian lands. Hunter held masteries in Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, and Arithmancy. It was said that Hunter known as Jake Hunter could track you on land, in the sea, or while airborne. He supplied the majority of wild game for the Lakota Powwows and it was known he would willingly fight a black bear with his hands and knife. Jake was born in 1950 and had two Silver Stars from Viet Nam. He was a former US Marine who left the Marine Corps as a Staff Sergeant after four years.

Hunter sat with the men and discussed politics and how the Native Americans were able to fool the White government into believing their old ways had been put aside and forgotten.

"The average wizard thinks it's funny that they're successful hiding the magical world from the mundanes while we hide not only that but the old ways as well," Red Cloud said.

"What's funnier in my opinion is that they think the tribes are still fractured and only get together at certain time like Red Earth in Oklahoma City, and at the competitions leading up to the festival." White Horse added.

"Well we've been feeding them bullshit for over a hundred years. Hell even the wizards know very little about us, except that they want us to work for them and comply with their stupid laws. Most would shit themselves if they knew we got our mastery in at least one discipline before we turned nine." Cochise stated.

"They would go nuts if they knew our wands were nothing but sticks. It would surprise them that we were all multiple Animagi by the time we were eight. My question is what have you got planned for young Crazy Horse, John White-Horse?" Quanah asked not knowing if anything was planned other than normal warrior training.

"Hunter and Two Moons will raise him as a Lakota until he turns five, then his real training begins. Our agents will keep track of what Long Beard is doing and what his plans are concerning the lad. The fact that snake face has split his soul so many times came as a huge surprise. The goblins and dwarves hate soul containers with a passion. Once Crazy Horse is old enough we'll approach them and ask if they are willing to destroy all but the primary soul. When Crazy Horse is ten, we'll decide what the best course of action is. James and Lily Flower wanted him to go to Hogwarts, but that should be his choice I believe." John White-Horse replied. His demeanor indicated he wasn't pleased with the idea.

John continued, "I'm not sure he is safe around Long Beard. The old man appears to have plans for the boy that are contrary to what his parents wanted. James and Lily both made it quite clear in their wills and to Dumbledore, as well as others, that Harry should not go to the Dursleys. Yet that is exactly where the old bastard took Crazy Horse." John had to take several calming breaths before his magic did something he didn't want.

Red Cloud said, "That old man knew Harry was to go to Sirius Black. He was there when James and Sirius became blood brothers. He was there when Sirius blood adopted Harry. Legally, Crazy Horse is Sirius' son rather than his nephew."

"All right gentlemen," Manuelito said, "we use our placement in ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) to get this corrected unless you have a better idea. Let's use legal means or at least try them first. I suspect Sirius would have taken Hagrid down if he wasn't holding Crazy Horse and then came here or to Canada."

"Actually I stopped him from trying. If you hit a man with a stunner to the head you have no idea how he will fall. Hagrid must weigh over 300 pounds and could have easily crushed Harry." White Horse stated.

Two Moons entered the room carrying Crazy Horse. "Gentlemen, when do you plan to remove the bindings on Crazy Horse's magic and mind?"

"Two Moons we planned to do that on his next birthday," John answered.

"No, do it now White Horse. I can't get a proper reading on his aura it's jumbled. If the binding is left on too long, it may affect not only his magic but his physical body. You said James wore glasses, so I suspect Crazy Horse's eye sight would be the first affected." Two Moons stated forcefully.

The eleven warriors gathered around her and placed their right hands on Harry James Potter. They silently chanted in the tongue of the old ones many called the Anasazi. Crazy Horse glowed as the bindings fell away without waking him up. The basket that John White-Horse brought him in appeared on the conference table, and Two Moons placed him in it then stepped back.

When she came out of a short trance she said, "Crazy Horse is descendent from Emrys and two others on his father's side. From Lily, he gets the Lakota blood of Thasunke Witko (Crazy Horse, His Horse is Spirited, or White Horse) and Gall. He is your grandson John, which is why the Thasunke Witko blood is a bit more dominant. There are several minor bloodlines or houses, and I cannot get a reading on who the two wizards on his father's side were. It also appears that he has a soul bond with one or possibly two witches. His core is the size of an average four-year-old wizard's core."

"Two Moons, Crazy Horse II's mother was Gall's great aunt, so I'm not surprised that blood line is a bit more dominant. Please keep in mind that Crazy Horse is only fifteen months old. Do you have everything you need as far as clothing and other thing's Crazy Horse needs?" John White-Horse asked.

"Yes John that 500 galleons we melted down brought in over $225,000. That leaves another 500 galleons if we need it later. Now that he is here we can purchase what he needs. Husband, I'll take Harry shopping and see you at home. Gentlemen may the Great Spirit provide you wisdom in your decisions about Crazy Horse." Two Moons replied and faded away with Harry.

John and the nine men with him agreed on a training plan for Crazy Horse that left room for Harry to take subjects that he might like. Cochise, Quanah, Antonga, Joseph, and Manuelito said their goodbyes. They had agreed to meet during the dance contests and Red Earth Festival. Few men knew or suspected the power and fortunes these men held. For the most part they lived a simple lifestyle without the traipsing of being rich or famous. They all drove two year old vehicles that were considered middle class by the mundanes. Their one concession to being rich was their yearly fishing and hunting trip to Canada where they were joined by other Chiefs or Medicine Men.

**3 November 1991 Buckingham Palace**

"Your Majesty you have visitors from Canada wearing your insignia." Her secretary said.

"Please show the rabble rousers in Cynthia it must be important since we were not notified to expect them." Elizabeth II replied.

When the five men entered and bowed Her Majesty said, "John White-Horse, Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, and William Gall what brings you here?"

John explained their visions and what had happened. Her Majesty didn't like to show her anger and was very good at hiding it but the fact that she was beyond livid was there for all to see.

Her next words would tell those who knew her just how angry she was, "Your Grace and your four Earls are hereby commissioned as Queen's Wizards. We would ask that except for the Death Eaters that you keep the body count to a minimum but do what you must. You know where your apartments are and we will see you at dinner."

They bowed saying "As you wish Ma'am."

They met in John's apartment after showering and changing into more relaxing clothes. While most British would be shocked to discover that dinner with Her Majesty was and informal affair these five knew better.

"Damn White Horse I've never heard she could be this angry let alone to be in the room with her. This action is sure to piss off the British wizard world but there isn't much they can do about it," Gall said.

"She must know you well to ask we keep the body count down," One Bull added with a smile.

"Hell White Horse could kill Long Beard and she wouldn't say a word except to maybe thank him," Red Cloud interjected with a snigger. They all knew White Horse would kill Long Beard if he had a reason which they thought he did.

Black Elk laughed and said, "Wait until they discover that Crazy Horse is Merlin's descendant that will really stir them up."

They talked some more and slipped on their dinner jackets. An open collar was expected but British men of a certain status wore jackets to dinner. The five men thought it was quaint and a waste but protocol and tradition needed to be followed. The entire Royal Family was at dinner which surprised the Lakotas.

"I'm sure everyone remembers White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk our guests from Canada and the US. Just so you know they are all the Queen Wizards in Canada but we have commissioned them to act for me here. John White-Horse's great grandson apparently killed the bastard known as Voldemort. It seems our esteemed Chief Warlock has overstepped his authority and I have asked John and the others to handle it for us." Her Majesty told her family.

"Actually Ma'am, I believe it was Lily that protected Harry but the word is out that Harry survived the Killing Curse. Long Beard which is what we call Dumbledore went against the Potters wills in placing Harry. In addition he has yet to notify me or other member of Lily's family of my daughter and son in law's passing. The lad is currently outside of Great Britain and well protected." John informed the Royal Family and his friends smiled.

"Will Harry be returning to Great Britain?" Prince Philip asked.

"That will be up to him sir. But he will know that he is a British citizen and has a lordship here. What will throw the wizards here into a tither is that his aura shows that he is descended from Merlin. While there are many that can rightly make that claim if Harry can wear the Emrys ring he can rightfully claim to rule the British magicals in Her Majesty's name." John told the members of the Royal Family.

After the meal John told them about the prophecy and that while Voldemort was gone he wasn't dead. They relaxed when he told them he had put a tracking charm on the spirit. Then he had to explain about the powers of a spirit warrior. Princes Andrew and Edward found it interesting that Harry was a descendant of Crazy Horse and it was now his Lakota name.

**4 November 1991 British Wizengamot Chamber**

At 0900h, Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order. "The first business of today is…"

BANG

The members looked at the entry door as five wizards strolled in. "I am John White-Horse to my left is Blake Black-Elk, William Gall, Reid Red-Cloud, and Jason One-Bull. We come as appointed by Her Majesty, Elizabeth II, to ensure justice is in accordance with the law and her satisfaction. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, members of the Wizengamot, here is our credentials and may I ask where Lord Sirius Black is?"

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban, he betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew plus twelve muggles." A voice said.

"And who are you sir?" John asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Senior, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Very well this is Blake Black-Elk. Blake will look over the trial transcript for irregularities, so either send someone for it or go yourself." John replied.

"No trial was necessary…" Crouch started to say.

"Bullshit, no one can send a person to prison without a trial, especially the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Who sentenced Black to Azkaban and I assume the Chief Warlock went along with the sentence?" John said, and his magic flared.

"As is my right as head of the DMLE, I sentenced Black to life, and Dumbledore agreed." Crouch stated as if it was the final word on the subject.

"It's now 0905h, and you have one hour to bring Black to this court. After that it will cost you and the Chief Warlock each 50,000 gallons per minute. He will be subjected to our truth serum and if found not guilty, the Chief Warlock and you will be fined twp million galleons each. What was the Minister doing while this was going on?" John asked in a way that said to answer truthfully if you want to keep your head.

"She concurred with the decision Mr. White Horse," Dumbledore replied.

"It's Your Grace, Dumbledore not mister. The fine goes for the Minister as well, and while you're gathering transcripts, I want transcripts for all trials held since 1 January 1970." John replied.

"Hem, Hem, you cannot order this body around no matter who you think you are." A witch in an awful pink cardigan stated.

"And you are?" John asked.

"Dolores Umbridge, Secretary to the Minister for Sports and Games."

"Well, Madam Umbridge, first of all, you should know to address me as Your Grace. Second, if you took the time to read the papers that appeared in front of you, you would know that I can order this body around, and I can disband it if I wish. In addition, I can replace the Minister and all department heads and any other employee. Surely, you aren't so stupid as not to know that Her Majesty rules the British Magical World as its Queen. You are relieved of your duties so sit there and shut up." John stated then looked at a Crouch and Dumbledore. "Gentlemen I hope you and Bagnold can cover your fines, or you'll find yourselves turned over to the goblins."

"Surely you understand some things must happen for the greater good, Your Grace," Dumbledore stated.

"Long Beard, I quite agree, that is why Merlin and Arthur wrote the first three books of law many of which ensure individual rights. As Chief Warlock I would expect you above all others to know and support this. However, from what we have heard, you listen to no one and keep pertinent information to yourself. Arthur had his round table, and Merlin had his council. Her Majesty has her advisors, are you better than them?" John asked shocking the Wizengamot members as his friends smiled.

"I'm nearing 135 years old and have much more experience than others do, Your Grace. While I may not be infallible, I am experienced more than most others. I can see the big picture and many things that must be kept secret. Sirius Black was found at the site where 12 Muggles were blown up raving that he killed James and Lily. What were we supposed to suspect sir?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"I would have given him Veritaserum and ask why he did it and why he wasn't dead. He is Harry James Potter's godfather and took the oath binding him from harming Harry. By extension, he could not betray the Potters and live. In addition, he is James' blood brother and blood adopted Harry so again he could not have betrayed Harry, James, or by extension, my daughter Lily. You now have forty minutes to get Sirius Black here unharmed and ready to stand trial." John answered and smiled as Dumbledore's face fell and Crouch ran from the room.

John gave Dumbledore a look that could kill and asked, "Long Beard when were you going to inform Lily's family of her demise? Why, pray tell, did we have to read it in the paper? It seems that you are shirking your duties as Chief Warlock Long Beard."

"Long Beard who is the first Death Eater to be tried today we might as well get that out of the way while we wait for Black?" Reid Red-Cloud asked.

"Severus Snape but a trial is not necessary as I vouch for him. While he was a Death Eater he repented and provided great services to the light side during the war." Dumbledore replied as if his word was to be taken.

"Everyone will be tried under our truth serum and there will be no exceptions. One may repent for their sins but there is still a price to be paid for their prior actions. If Mr. Snape is marked, then he has murdered, raped, and tortured at least one person to gain that mark. So bring Mr. Snape in and let's see what he has to say." John White-Horse stated, and Dumbledore deflated knowing he would not like the results.

Snape was brought in and chained to the defendant's chair. John White-Horse introduced himself as Her Majesty's prosecutor and gave Snape seven drops of Deveriteserum.

"I just gave Mr. Snape seven drops of Deveriteserum, a Lakota Sioux truth serum. It is unlike Veritaserum requires the taker to provide complete answers to questions and lasts for two hours unless the antidote is given before that time. What is your full name?" John asked.

"Severus Tobias Snape, son of Tobias Snape and Madeline Snape nee Prince."

"Are you a marked Death Eater?"

"Yes since June of 1977."

"Are you an active Death Eater?"

"Yes, I was sent by the dark lord to spy on the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore."

"Were you under any controlling magic or substance when you took your mark?"

"No it is impossible to take the mark unless you are willing to accept it."

"What did you have to do to earn your mark?"

"I had to murder, rape, and torture a wizard or witch. I raped a seven-year old girl, and then tortured her and both of her parents into insanity before using the Killing Curse on them."

"How many others have you killed, raped, and or tortured?"

"None, I brewed potions and nothing else."

"Dumbledore said you provided services for him and the Ministry. What services did you provide?"

"I passed the information on the dark lord. At time the dark lord wanted me to pass certain things, but it was always too little too late for Dumbledore or the Ministry to be effective. In some cases, it led Aurors into traps where they were slaughtered. But I actually had no choice and managed to save many more than were killed."

"How did you gain Dumbledore's confidence?"

"I told him I reported the prophecy to the dark lord, and he was going after the Potters. I asked him to protect Lily Potter since I loved her from childhood. I may have wanted Potter dead but not Lily or her son."

"How did Voldemort find the Potters? They were supposed to be under a Fidelius charm?"

"Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and reported their location to the dark lord on 29 October. The dark lord decided to kill them on Halloween to make a declaration to the wizard world. I asked to go with him to protect Lily and the boy and was told no, then placed under the Cruciatus Curse for asking."

"If there are no other questions I'll give Mr. Snape the antidote, and we can vote on his guilt." John White-Horse stated, giving Dumbledore a dirty look.

There were none, and the guilty vote was unamous. "Mr. Severus Tobias Snape you have been found guilty of murder, rape, torture. However, it was one time to gain the mark. Personally, I would love to bury you in an anthill for those murders and listen to you scream for days. However, I believe that you did what you could to save others. You are sentenced to one year in Azkaban minimum security. Hopefully this will have no bearing on your ability as a potions master. However, you can never hold a teaching position or take on an apprentice." John White-Horse stated.

"Since you chose not to fully perform your duties as Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby sacked from that position and your membership on the ICW is terminated. Madam Augusta Longbottom you are now the Chief Witch." John said then summoned Dumbledore's wand.

He turned to Gall and said, "William, place Dumbledore in the audience and ensure he stays there. We aren't finished with him yet."

"Yes, Your Grace, come Dumbledore." William said and smirked at Dumbledore.

"While we wait, let's discuss your laws, particularly the last page of Book Three that states no law shall be made that countermand the laws in Books One through Three. I see no elves, goblins, centaurs, or vampires among you. Are any of you Werewolves? Whose bright idea was it to override laws that cannot be changed? I will discover who proposed and voted for these laws. Those who did will be heavily fined and lose their seats on the Wizengamot." John asked and watched as faces fell.

After waiting long enough to see he would get no answer John White-Horse continued. "Minister Bagnold, take the witness chair please."

"What? Why?" Bagnold spluttered.

"Because Millicent Bagnold you should have retired at least three years ago. You will be held accountable for her past actions. You can come and take the seat, or I can force you to it's your choice Minister." John said.

Bagnold took the witness seat.

"What is your full name?" John asked.

"Millicent Marie Bagnold."

"Are you a marked Death Eater?"

"Heavens no, I'm the Minister for Magic"

"Has any of the suspected Death Eaters tried to buy their way out of Azkaban?"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy offered me five million galleons to help get him, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Rookwood off."

"Did you accept his money?"

"Of course, but I only got half until their cases are thrown out. These men a purebloods and may have made a mistake, but they are pillars of our society." Bagnold replied.

"These men are thugs, rapists, and murders that love to torture, rape, and kill. Who else knew about this arrangement?" John asked.

"Dolores Umbridge. She was paid 50,000 galleons to bring the proposal to me and will get another 50,000 after their cases are dismissed."

"Millicent Marie Bagnold, and Dolores Jane Umbridge I sentence you to death by the veil as traitors to the British Wizard World. I'm sure many think that Umbridge didn't get a trial, but the witness chair has truth wards that force whoever sits in it to tell the truth. If any member of the Wizengamot wishes for a full trial they may make the motion now." John White-Horse stated, and no one made a move to stand and ask for a trial. John would find out later most of the Wizengamot hated Umbridge or feared her.

"Madam Amelia Bones you are now the Minister for Magic. You need to find a replacement for Bartemius Crouch Senior as he is not honest enough to be Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, William Gall, and I placed new wards in the atrium that will capture all Death Eaters. Please remind me to give you the password to release them before I leave here today. Her Majesty has decided that all who carry the mark are traitors to the crown. Voldemort is not dead merely separated from his biological body." John told the shocked chamber.

He took a sip of water and continued, "Dumbledore knew this by midnight 31 October. Lily Potter had five masteries before she came to England. While she was best in her class and set records, she had to tone her skills down. James Potter was an arrogant git that would rather prank than study, but he was a powerful wizard and smart as well. I gave him the choice of straightening up or staying away from Lily. He made the right choice for the both of them and spent the summer between their sixth and seventh year being tutored in real magic. It's a damn shame that he trusted Long Beard. That's the Lakota name for Dumbledore. If I called a Lakota or any other Native American that name the fight would be on. It's worse than being called the son of a dog."

Crouch and two Aurors entered the chamber with Sirius Black. John looked at his watch and said, "You're 51 minutes late Crouch and just cost yourself, Long Beard, and Bagnold two point five million galleons. Lord Sirius Black, will you willingly submit to Deveriteserum, a Lakota Sioux truth serum?"

"Yes sir" Sirius replied and was told to set in the defendant's chair but was not chained in.

"What is your full name and occupation?" John White-Horse asked after giving Sirius seven drops of Deveriteserum.

"Sirius Orion Black, Auror"

"What is your relationship to the Potters?"

"I'm James' blood brother, Harry's godfather, and blood adopted Harry when he was two days old."

"Who witnessed these events?"

"Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, John White-Horse, and Chief Ragnok."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Charles Pettigrew was, although we leaked the rumor that I was the secret keeper. Dumbledore knew this, since he performed the Fidelius charm."

"What happened that you got arrested and thrown into Azkaban?"

"I found Peter about three blocks from his mother's house in South Wales. When I confronted him, he started spouting how I betrayed the Potters. He cut his little finger on his left hand off, and then blew a gas main, turned into a rat and escaped. I was so shocked at being bested by Peter that I started laughing and mumbling that it was my fault James and Lily were dead. Crouch and a group of Aurors arrived and took me straight to Azkaban. I asked when I would be tried, and Crouch laughed in my face saying traitors didn't need tried. I figured Dumbledore would get me out since he knew that I couldn't remain alive if I betrayed James, Lily, or Harry." Sirius replied.

"Does anyone have any questions for this man?" John asked, and no one replied. The vote for not guilty was unamous and Sirius was free. John told him to be back in his Wizengamot seat in the morning.

"Blake, please advise Ragnok to take twelve point five million galleons from the Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagnold vaults and put it in Sirius Black's personal vault. Misters Dumbledore and Crouch you will be held in the Department of Mysteries holding cells until your trials tomorrow. Crouch you are hereby terminated from the DMLE and the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore, you are very close to being terminated from your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Board of Governors is hereby dissolved. It will be replaced with a five-person panel that includes the Chief Witch. A team of goblins will arrive tonight to break the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and you, Mr. Dumbledore, will pay for this." John stated and watched Dumbledore and Crouch flounder while Bagnold fainted.

White Horse, Red Cloud, and Black Elk led Dumbledore and Crouch to the DOM holding cells. Bagnold and Umbridge went through the veil of death screaming. Just before lunch the klaxon sounded and the announcement to evacuate the Ministry came over the loud speakers. John held Amelia and Augusta back and let the others clear the chamber.

"It's a drill and all Death Eaters in the building will be captured in the atrium wards. The floo, apparation point, and elevator to the outside have been shut down." John said with a smile.

"John how did you get a commission from Her Majesty?" Amelia asked.

"It was granted by King George III for our family's service to the crown during the American War of Independence. We fought the French and Germans but not the American Patriots. King George made the war a personal issue when he should not have. Later, we fought the French again when they tried to divide Canada. We held to Canadian law while we were in Canada or went to their government before we crossed into the US to strike. I'm actually the Duke of Regina and we're only Native Americans hold titles that Her Majesty recognizes as valid." John replied.

"I know very little about what we call the colonies," Augusta admitted.

"It's the United States or US and Canada that are the most closely allied to Great Britain. Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, William Gall, and I hold citizenships in the US, Canada, and here. Over the years, we have integrated many whites into the Sioux Nation. In the old days, this was done by raiding the whites and stealing women, and now it's by inter-race marriages. It's odd that only a few of our women marry white men and those that do are rarely witches. Jake Hunter thinks it's because our men are more apt to join the military and are more exposed to the other races." John White-Horse replied.

After taking a pause to gather his thoughts he continued. "Being Lakota is as much a state of mind as being a wizard is. All who intermarry are welcome to join us, and most do. British wizards are less than two-tenths of a percent of the total population of Great Britain while Lakota wizards make up nearly 75 percent of the Lakota population and about the same as you versus the mundanes. Many of us hold multiple Masteries in magic and advanced mundane degrees. However, we still maintain and caress the old ways. Our young go through rigorous warrior training very similar to what our ancestors did two or three centuries ago."

They heard the klaxon sounding the all clear. A tall black Auror reported to Amelia, "Minister, we had 37 marked Death Eaters, who were Ministry employees."

"Her Majesty has declared them traitors and terrorists so send them through the veil of death after questioning them under our truth serum. We want names of unmarked supporters, off-shore bank and vault numbers, and where any dark items are hidden." Amelia replied then added, "Kingsley you're the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

John led the two ladies to lunch in the DOM, and they were surprised when he said, "Hey Croaker, you old goat how the hell are you?"

"White Horse, go back to the reservation and smoke, dance, and do what the hell you red bastards do, just leave us civilized people alone." Croaker responded, and then the two men gave each other a manly hug.

"How's Millie and the boys?" John White-Horse asked Croaker.

"They're all well, and as damn ornery as ever. How's Rose, Marie and Smoking Bear?" Croaker asked.

"Rose now has her PhD in Government, and the Ministry wants her in Washington. That will happen when Canada is no longer a member of the Commonwealth. Marie finished University in August with her second medical degree as a 20th birthday present. She lost Jack to an automobile accident… fucking drunk driver. Bear is a US Marine First Lieutenant and Wild Woman is pregnant with their first son. It hard to believe Bear is almost 22 and as crazy as ever. Rose wanted to come, but it's a short trip this time. I'll be in deep shit because I spent a few hours with Her Majesty, so I expect we'll be back around Christmas. Did you get the shipment of Deveriteserum, I sent?" John White-Horse asked his friend and mentor.

"Yes, that's one hell of an improvement over our stuff, but it tastes like Buffalo shit smells. I forgot that Lily was the middle child and you got that part over early so you could enjoy them." Croaker replied with a smile.

"Ladies I met this old bastard when I put an arrow in his ass for hunting on our reservation. I swore he either couldn't read or was blind as a bat. I think I was six at the time, and he's lucky I missed his balls and hit his left cheek instead." John said with a laugh.

"That damn arrow had a potent sleeping potion on it, and I woke up surrounded by Lakota warriors in war paint. The kid here is asking the chief if he could take my scalp before he slit my throat. His father, Richard White Horse, said 'no John, not this time.' John says, 'well, I know a good ant hill, I can bury him in, and it's close enough to the camp, we can hear him scream.' All the while, he's talking, he's running his fingers over the blade. I found out later it was the blade that Chief Crazy Horse used to scalp those he killed at the battle of the Little Big Horn." Croaker told them and took a sip of the water he was holding.

"John said, 'well father at least let me plant another arrow in his other ass cheek so he has a matching pair. If I do it by hand can I count it as coup?' It was three days later that I found out it was all rehearsed for my benefit. It turned out that the asshole in the US DOM that told me where to hunt didn't like British and set me up. Later I took John as my apprentice until he got his Masteries in Charms and Transfiguration. How many Masteries do you have now John?" Croaker asked with a smile.

"I just have them in Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, Defense, and Alchemy. Rose has the same except for Defense. She just isn't vicious enough on the attack side. She is worse than me when it comes to defending the people or our land. She told Sitting Bull VI that she didn't want to be a warrior since she's a Master Healer. Now come on Croaker you can buy lunch for me and the new Minister and Chief Witch." John said.

"You canned Bag-of-Gold and Bumbledork?" Croaker asked his shock showing.

"Yep, sent Bagnold, and Umbridge went through the veil and Long Beard and Crouch are in your cells. If what is suspect is true Long Beard may follow the other two tomorrow. How many Death Eaters did you have in the DOM?" John asked.

"Rookwood, but we had him pegged and tagged hoping he would lead us to some of the others in the Ministry." Croaker answered.

"If you white eyes weren't so damn soft and forgot the old ways you would have put up the wards I did, and stopped them over a year ago. I swear you lot don't know how to fight a fucking war. And don't give me any of this thou shalt not kill bullshit. If they're killing people, they lose the right to live. Your law says that and so does Her Majesty. The US and Canada may be young nations, but our magic goes back as far as yours or further. The difference is that we still practice the old ways, and we start younger and train longer." John said forcefully.

"Yea right the next thing you'll tell me is that you're taking another wife like your ancestors did." Croaker said with a smile.

"I don't need a third wife Croaker two is enough for now, but I won't rule out a third later." John replied shocking the other three. "What? Rose's little sister lost her fiancé and her parents in an accident and Rose asked me to take her as a second wife. Don't play the bullshit role with me, the gentry here does it, especially if they head more than one house. At least, we don't take concubines who are little more than legal whores over here."

"All right John I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised is all. I know both the US, and Canadian governments have laws against it, but then so do our mundanes." Croaker said with a smile. Then he asked, "Isn't she about twenty?"

"Twenty six actually, a winter baby 14 years younger than Rose. She is working on finishing her law degree. You forget that Rose and I married at seventeen. Now did you get the info I asked for on snake face?" John asked, and Croaker nodded yes.

While they ate John explained what counting coup was to a warrior. He admitted that it usually meant touching an opponent with a stick and not getting touched back. But killing or maiming in battle also counted a coup. Then he had to describe the how and why of scalping, which made the women turn green. He let them know it started with the whites, but the Native Americans became quite proficient at it. Amelia and Augusta told John that Dumbledore hadn't sealed the Potter will, and it was scheduled to be read on 15 November according to the letter they received from Ragnok this morning. They said good-bye to Croaker and went back to the Wizengamot chamber.

John contacted Ragnok and arranged for the goblins to escort the prisoners of Azkaban to be retried the next day. The afternoon session was moved to the DOM and those Death Eaters, who had been questioned under Deveriteserum, were sent through the veil. Their afternoon tea was taken in their seats as one Death Eater after another was sentenced to death. John called a halt at 1700h saying they would start at 0800h tomorrow.

**The DOM Holding Cells**

On 5 November at 0600h, White Horse, One Bull, Gall, Red Cloud, and Black Elk arrived at the DOM holding cell area. Croaker greeted them by name since he knew all of them for years.

"Dumbledore just finished breakfast laced with your truth potion. And yes John I only gave him ten drops instead of seven. We have the cell monitored and will use dicta-quills to transcribe what is said. The Queen's Wizard crest looks good on you John." Croaker said with a smile.

"Thanks Croaker, if you look close enough you'll see it's the one for Canada not Great Britain but that doesn't really matter." John White-Horse said and he and his friends left for Dumbledore's cell. One Bull, White Horse, Red Cloud, and Black Elk made themselves invisible as they left Croaker.

"Good morning Long Beard." John said.

"Good morning John, you may call me Albus."

"You may call me Your Grace or Her Majesty's Wizard, you're aware of the protocol and this isn't a social visit between friends. First off where is my great grandson?" John asked.

"He's at his aunt Petunia's behind blood wards that you can't get through Your Grace." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"That is against James and Lily's wishes Long Beard and we both know it. That alone gives me the right and excuse to execute you. By what authority and reason did you have the audacity to do that?" John asked the old man.

"It's for the greater good he must be protected at all cost until he comes to Hogwarts where I can train him. I'm sure you know of the prophecy Your Grace." Dumbledore said.

"Who's greater good Long Beard, yours?" John asked succeeding to hold his temper in check.

"He has a destiny to fulfill according to the prophecy and I must guide his path to its completion." Dumbledore replied in a soft voice.

"That the biggest bunch of dragon shit I believe I've ever heard. But apparently you believe this nonsense especially since you'll be dead long before Harry turns two if you continue down the road you're on. If anyone trains Harry it will be me and my people. As for your wards they would only work if Petunia was actually related to Harry and she is not and you know that Long Beard." John stated with a sneer while watching the old man's jaw drop.

"Voldemort marked Harry and he was unable to kill him so the prophecy is valid, and concerns Harry as the one who can slay Voldemort." Dumbledore said but not nearly as sure as he was before.

"What you fail to realize Long Beard is that there is magic that you and Tom Marvolo Riddle do not understand and never could in a thousand years. Harry James Potter is first and foremost a Lakota Sioux with ancestors and magic going back before Christ. In addition Merlin's blood flows through his veins as does Gryffindor's and probably Ravenclaw's. On the Lakota side he carries the blood of Crazy Horse, Gall, and Sitting Bull. Mixed with that is smaller amounts from other warrior tribes the fiercest of which are the Chiricahua Apache, and Comanche. We Sioux are no slouches at combat and magic. Neither are the Ute, Nez Perce, and Navajo. Hell Long Beard even the Seminole want to train him and they don't like anyone but other Seminole." John stated further shocking Dumbledore.

He added, "The sad part is that until you pulled this bullshit we were willing to work with you. Crazy Horse will begin his training at age five. He should have at least one Mastery by age eleven if he chooses to do so. He will know exactly what happened to his parents and why. He will also know that you set them up as you did Sirius Black. I would expect within a year or so he will draw his first runes even though he won't know or care what they are. He'll also learn what it means to be Lord Potter. Now I'll give you two minutes to decide to come clean and clear your conscience." John told Dumbledore and sat back and closed his eyes and let his magic drift.

At the end of what John knew to be 120 seconds he opened his eyes and said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for your crimes against humanity I should sentence you to death. You should have stepped aside when you decided you could not kill or order others to do so in a war. You, Long Beard, cost many good men and women their lives. It is because of you and your poor decisions that Tom Marvolo Riddle exists today and that there are several hundred orphans in Great Britain and other countries. May God have mercy on your soul because Her Majesty and I, John White-Horse, have no mercy for you. One Bull, Gall, Red Cloud, and Black Elk please take this garbage and sling it through the veil."

"Without me you'll never defeat Tom it isn't possible I'm the only one he fears." Dumbledore almost screamed.

"Bullshit you son of a bitch I'll have his soul containers destroyed by noon tomorrow and I know where his primary soul piece is today. Did you know that one of his containers is in your precious school right under your nose?" John said as his friends led Dumbledore to the veil room to do as they were asked.

White Horse stopped them just before they sent Dumbledore through the veil.

"Long Beard, I just saved your ragged ass, but it has conditions. I will place a hold on your execution if you will leave Harry alone unless he decides otherwise. You will tell him the truth the whole truth if he asks you a question. Under no circumstances will you go to the Americas, Australia, New Zealand, or Japan. I want an Unbreakable vow on this Long Beard, or you die." John stated. Dumbledore didn't like it, but he gave the vow presided over by Gall.

"Your Grace, would you tell me why you call me Long Beard instead of Dumbledore?"

"In Lakota it translates to 'he whose mother crawls from under the porch and barks at the moon.' It's polite and short for son of a bitch, Long Beard." John said, and he and the others left Dumbledore standing next to the veil with his mouth making movements like a carp out of the water.

At 0700h Hawkclaw, Ragnok's son began bringing the prisoners from Azkaban in and those marked went straight through the veil. The five Lakotas used mind magic to detect the crimes the defendants committed and released four who were innocent. Shortly after 0800h the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. were brought in and sent through the veil after being mind raped by One Bull.

**Gringotts**

At 1100h, John, the four Lakotas, and Sirius appeared at Gringotts to meet with Ragnok. John taught Hawkclaw and Ragnok how to use his tracker to find the soul pieces. Ragnok frowned when they detected one in the lower vaults. Fortunately it was the Lestrange vault that now belonged to Sirius. Sirius asked Ragnok to remove anything goblin owned and to destroy anything dark.

"Lord Black don't you want to check what is there to be sure we take only what is ours?"

"Chief Ragnok if I didn't trust you I would move my accounts. The goblins have never been anything but honest an honorable when dealing with me has something changed?"

"No, my Lord Black but you are quite different in dealing with us than most wizards except for the men like John White-Horse, his people, and the Potters. We will do as you ask in trade for getting back that which belongs to us."

"Thank you Chief Ragnok but please call me Sirius I don't care too much for this lord bullshit it's just another way to separate one group from another."

"I'll agree to call you Sirius only if you call me Ragnok." The goblin leader said and the agreement was reached.

Ragnok disappeared while John and the others took the carts back to the surface. On the way back to Ragnok's office John invited Sirius to Cheyenne to visit Harry and suggested that he contact Remus and Sirius agreed. When they arrived back at Ragnok's office the goblin was frowning.

"There is another one of the abominations not far from here Mr. White Horse," Ragnok said.

"It's John and I agree, it's within five or six blocks southwest of here." John replied.

"Shit, my family's London home is about that distance and direction. My brother Regulus was a Death Eater but I doubt Voldemort would have trusted him with one of his horcruxes. I could believe he would trust Malfoy and Bella but not Regulus." Sirius told them.

"Sirius let's check it out. Ragnok if we find it we'll bring it back here if that is all right with you." John stated.

"I think that's a good idea John, hopefully like the cup we can remove the soul piece without destroying the item. We will triangulate the next closest one which appears to be close to Malfoy Manor. After that we'll check out the next closest that will leave the one at Hogwarts." Ragnok replied.

"That one we will take care of Ragnok. It may be the hardest one to find since much of Hogwarts is hidden and unused." John told the goblin.

"I can help narrow the search and get something back that belongs to me, Remus, and James. If Harry goes to Hogwarts I'll give it to him on his eleventh birthday. It's a map that shows the location of everyone in the school and on the grounds. We never thought it was complete because as John said a lot of Hogwarts is hidden. But it does show a lot of the secret passages and rooms that we found." Sirius said and they left to locate the next horcrux.

Outside of the Leaky Cauldron John pointed the way and Sirius nodded. They walked the six blocks to #12 Grimmauld Place and found it even more run down than Sirius remembered.

"I haven't been here for the last six years and hoped never to come here again. Be careful guys, this place is loaded with dark magic and my mother is nuttier than a fruit cake. The house elf is worse so kill the little shit if he attacks." Sirius said solemnly.

His body language showed he would rather be anyplace but here. He placed his right hand on the door and they heard the locks grind and the door open.

"Who defiles the great House of Black?" the dirty elf said as he popped in front of them.

"Shut up you useless little shit, I'm now Lord Black, and your ass belongs to me. Where is my loving mother?" Sirius said.

"Mistress has passed on bad master. Kreacher must obey bad master but Kreacher does not have to like it." The elf said.

"Kreacher we're looking for a dark item that possibly Regulus brought here. Do you know of such an item?" Sirius asked trying his hardest to be civil to the dirty elf.

"Kreacher knows, Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher cannot no matter how I punish myself." The elf sobbed.

Sirius knelt down and looked Kreacher in the eyes and said, "Kreacher it's not your fault none of us could have destroyed it. The goblins can as they destroyed one like it earlier today. Bring the item to me and we'll take it to them to destroy the thing."

Kreacher popped away then returned with a large locket that they could feel the magic rolling off of. John handed Sirius a lead box and Sirius told Kreacher to drop the locket in it.

"Kreacher I'll give you the choice of cleaning yourself and this place up or being free. If you need help say so and I'll get another elf to help you. This place is too big for one elf and you aren't as young as you used to be." Sirius told the shocked elf.

"Kreacher will clean and make the House of Black proud, Kreacher not needing help."

They went back to the bank and Ragnok's office.

John placed the lead box on Ragnok's desk and Ragnok placed a diary next to it.

"We got this and several other dark items from Malfoy Manor. We triangulated the next item and it is near Little Hangleton. The Gaunt family is believed to have had a small cottage near there. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Junior so we suspect the item is either in the cottage or at Riddle Manor. We're checking the mundane records to see what we can find out about the Riddles. We know the Gaunts were inbred to the point the last two generations married siblings." Ragnok told them and the wizards shuddered at that thought.

"Ragnok I want the Potter vaults locked down for withdrawals. I would also like you to have all of James and Lily's possessions returned to the vaults no matter who has them or for what reason they have them.

They thanked Ragnok and went back to the Ministry. The last trial was Lucius Malfoy and he tried to buy his way out of Azkaban.

**Ministry of Magic**

"Malfoy I don't think you understand that you have no money and only the possessions that you're wearing. You freely took Voldemort's mark and it cost you everything including your life. Lucius Araxes Malfoy you are sentenced to death. Send this garbage through the veil." John stated and smiled at the look on Malfoy's face.

They reassembled in the Wizengamot chamber to debate what to do with the possessions of the Death Eaters. White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk stayed out of the debate unless they were asked a question.

"I believe that Harry James Potter should get 20 percent of everything since he ended their reign of terror." Madam Longbottom stated and the suggestion was seconded with the amendment that the Lestrange vault went to Sirius.

The goblins received five percent, the Ministry received ten percent, and a fund for the victims was set up with the remaining 65 percent. Family members that were not Death Eaters and did not support Voldemort would receive a place to live, a small stipend, and schooling for their children. While Malfoy was one of the richer Death Eaters he was not the only one when the total came in they were shocked to find it was over 2.5 billion Galleons. The Wizengamot modified the award and Harry got 25 percent, the Ministry 20 percent, and the victims 50 percent. Ragnok said the five percent the goblins received was more than fair which raised their status in the eyes of the Wizengamot members.

**Hogwarts**

Sirius had agreed to meet them at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade that evening and the Lakotas were drinking butterbeer waiting on Sirius. When he arrived John asked, "Sirius where is Filch's office?"

"Inside the entry door you take a right to go up the grand staircase. Instead of going left and up continue on and go down the steps and his is the first door on the left." Sirius replied.

The Lakota put their empty butterbeer bottles down and the next thing Sirius knew he was standing in front of Filch's door. With a wave of Gall's hand the door opened and One Bull put Filch to sleep. Sirius found the Marauder's map in the second drawer he searched.

He laid the map on the table and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map began drawing lines and Sirius said, "Show me Dumbledore." Dumbledore's name flashed red and showed him at his desk in his office.

"Show me kitchen," said Sirius and the map showed the kitchen was empty and the quickest route from Filch's office to the kitchen.

Sirius led them to the kitchen and once inside he was almost knocked over by a female elf who was sobbing.

"Tillie its ok I'm free thanks to these five miscreants." Sirius said.

"Tillie never think Master Sirius did what others was saying. Is you hungry Master Sirius?"

"No, but can you tell me where I could hide something I didn't want found?" Sirius asked.

"Master Sirius is you being bad boys again?"

"No Tillie we think Tom Riddle hid something bad in the school and don't know where to look." Sirius told the small elf.

"On seventh floor across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls is being a come and go room. Youse needs to be telling it what you want three time as youse is walking back and forf near the blank wall." Tillie told the shocked wizards.

"Tillie if you don't like it here I could use an elf at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. I'll even pay you if you want. The current elf is getting very old and there is much work to do." Sirius said.

"Youse be calling Tillie from there and Tillie will bees coming to Master Sirius. We is having many new elves that is needing working since Masters is Death Eaters and is being dead now. Ministry is giving elfs clothes and telling them to be leaving theys old families. Poor Dobby is young untrained elf and if has no Master he be dying soon. Missus Malfoy being telling hims to get out and giving hims sock." Tillie was in tears again.

"Tillie I'll call you and maybe Dobby but I really don't need two elves," Sirius said and looked a John for help.

"Tillie I'm John White Horse but I live in America and would have to pay an elf. Which one is Dobby?" John asked.

"Dobby youse be coming to Tillie now."

A young elf dressed in a ragged tea towel appeared next to Tillie.

"Dobby I have a young grandson that will need an elf when he gets older. But I'm from the US and would have to pay you if you choose to work for me." John said.

"Dobby don't want being paid but Dobby would accept if means I gets new Master that is kinder than bad Master Malfoy."

John placed his hand on Dobby's head and said, "I John White Horse accept the elf Dobby into my service to serve my grandson Harry James Potter known as Crazy Horse."

The other five wizards thought Dobby would faint when he heard that he would be Harry Potter elf.

"Dobby I'll call you before we leave for America." John said and Sirius checked the map.

Gall grabbed Sirius and they appeared on the seventh floor near the tapestry of the dancing trolls. One Bear and Red Cloud put up repelling wards so no one would enter the hall while John paced three times near the blank wall.

When the door appeared they entered a room full of junk. Gall, Red Cloud, One Bull, and Black Elk shifted to the four corners of the room. They directed John to the horcrux diadem in less than a minute. John levitated it into a lead box and he called Dobby. Sirius called Tillie and the eight magical being disappeared from Hogwarts.

A letter appeared on Dumbledore's desk shocking the old man.

_Long Beard,_

_Voldemort's spirit container has been removed from Hogwarts. A ward has been put up that will kill Severus Snape if he attempts to enter Hogwarts. That ward will notify me of the attempt and you will suffer the loss of half of your magic._

_White Horse_

Dumbledore reread the letter and it burst into flames. Later that night White Horse appeared in Dumbledore's bedroom and put him into a deep sleep. When the old man woke up the next morning he had no beard and his hair was a quarter of an inch long. When he entered his office there was red writing on the wall near the door that read:

_Next time I take the scalp and slit your fucking throat. White Horse_

For the first time in many years Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew true fear. The man had taken his wand, taken two of his positions, and invaded Hogwarts without his knowledge at least twice. That same man had sentenced him to death then stayed his execution with a warning and a vow. White Horse had now proven to Dumbledore if he wanted to live he would play by the red man's rules.

Albus Dumbledore went to breakfast in plain grey robes. The staff and student looked at him wondering why the haircut but none dared ask. A regal owl from Gringotts landed and Minerva noticed that instead of the Gringotts crest it bore Her Majesty's coat of arms and had a small package for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore untied the package and the accompanying letter and gave the owl a treat. He opened the letter and read:

_Long Beard,_

_To my great surprise and slight disappointment the hair was not accompanied by the top of you skull. You will walk the straight and narrow path or John White Horse will not take your head before I do._

_Elizabeth R-_

For the first time in his nearly 135 years that he could remember Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fainted. Unfortunately for him the letter landed in front of Minerva and she read it.

Upon waking him up Minerva asked, "Albus what have you done that Her Majesty wants your head?"

"I made a huge mistake Minerva and it may mean my death."

"What the hell did you do this time?" she asked again.

"I made the Native Americans angry with me." He replied as a whisper.

"Don't tell me you made Lily Potter's father angry," she said and shuddered.

"Unfortunately I forgot who and what he is and I'm not sure I can recover but I can try." Albus replied.

The previous evening White Horse sent Sirius to Gringotts. While he and the other Lakotas with a cleaned up by went to Buckingham Palace to say good bye to Her Majesty. White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk reported what happened to Her Majesty and she was pleased. As White Horse left the Queen's chamber he knew he would be seeing her and other members of the Royal Family when they visited Canada or he came back here. He was a bit shocked when Her Majesty told him to protect Harry and that she wanted to meet the boy. The Lakota went back to Ragnok's office to say good bye and thank the goblin for his help. John has already told Sirius how to get to Cheyenne and find him. Taking Dobby by the hand John and the other four faded from Ragnok's office.

To say Silent Woman known as Rose White Horse was irritated with her husband would be like saying the sun was hot. However, when he explained what he did and why, he got off easy and didn't even get an ass chewing for bringing Dobby over for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Early Years**

**31 July 1993**

Lulu Two Moons thought back over the past year, and nine-months Crazy Horse had been with her and Hunter. She didn't know who drove her more insane Crazy Horse, Hunter, Sirius Black, or Dobby. At first, she had been against Dobby being near Harry, but it turned out he was a big help. There was no doubt the elf worshiped the ground Crazy Horse walked on.

She thought of the negations between White Horse and Dobby over salary.

"Master White Horse, Dobby wants 1₴ per week and one day off per year."

"Dobby, that's too little, I offer 5₲ per week and one day off each week." John stated, and the argument was on.

Two hours later John White Horse came out of the room looking defeated and grabbed a butterbeer.

"Oh great leader, tell me you weren't out maneuvered by an elf," Silent Woman chuckled, and Two Moons giggled.

"That sneaky little devil finally accepted 1₲ and one day off per month and agreed to call Harry Crazy Horse until I told him different. He said he had everything he needed, a nice place to stay, food, clean uniforms, and work. He reminded me that he drew magic from me and would draw it from Crazy Horse later, and that was a fair trade for his work. I swear I would rather deal with Her Majesty than that elf. If I was a drinking man I'd go get drunk," White Horse replied.

"Well at least you won't have to see much of him since he will be taking care of Crazy Horse." Silent Woman said.

"Actually I had to agree to let him clean our place, the council chamber, as well as Two Moons and Hunter's. He wanted to take care of Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk's home as well. I think Tillie set me up by saying he was young and not fully trained." John told the two women.

"Where is he?" Two Moons asked.

"He's learning to cook our food by silent watching other women and the cooks at the café. I spent nearly an hour explaining why Harry was to be called Crazy Horse until I said different. I think he understands it. I can't imagine Crazy Horse would like being called the Great Harry Potter sir several times a day. Apparently, the British elves have their own prophecy about Harry leading them and other magical beings to equality," White Horse answered his wife.

Two Moons did not pay much attention to that at the time. But over the last six months or so she watched a deep friendship develop between Crazy Horse and the elf. There was no doubt in her mind that Dobby would give his life to save Harry's. She watched as Harry and the nine guests for his third birthday party played tag. She was amazed how quick Harry was if she didn't see him run she would swear he apparated or faded.

Sirius and Remus arrived just before lunch and met with the council. Harry spotted them when they arrived.

"Unca Padfoo, Unca Mooey," he yelled and literally appeared in front of them to be hugged.

"Hey pup happy birthday," Sirius said picking Crazy Horse up and tossing him in the air.

Remus caught him and said, "Happy birthday cub two years old already."

"I'm three Unca Mooey, and you know that." Harry huffed as Sirius barked, a laugh and ruffled Harry's hair.

After lunch, it was time for Crazy Horse to open his gifts. As was their tradition all the children got small presents from the adults. Harry got a training broom from Sirius. It would only go four feet from the ground and 15 mph. Remus gave him a set of flying pads. White Horse gave Harry a short bow with training arrows and instructions of when he could use it.

The other boys' parents brought out their brooms and Sirius gave flying lessons. Crazy Horse took to it like a natural, and Sirius said James was a natural. Remus agreed with that saying James played Chaser on the Gryffindor House team. The party broke up a 1530h because it was time for naps and to prepare dinner.

As was usual Crazy Horse sat between Sirius and Remus when they came to visit. After dinner, Harry showed the two uncles his coloring book. Then he took a crayon and reproduced a page for them. After he was put to bed for the night, they sat around the living room.

"That coloring book was not what I expected. I would have thought it would contain animals and people not symbols." Sirius stated.

Two Moons smiled and said, "Padfoot it's a book of Anasazi runes." Then she showed him the page in the book and what Harry drew.

"Whoa they are almost the same, and he did that free handed at age three," Remus exclaimed his excitement showing.

"He'll begin learning their names soon. From there he will learn how they fit together to do magic. We start with simple wards usually alarm wards. I'm surprised. He didn't count to twenty for you two or say the alphabet," Hunter told the shocked wizards.

"Has he summoned anything yet? He was less than a year old when he summoned his stuffed stag he called Prog." Sirius asked.

"Yes, but we put anti summoning charms on most things, so he can't do it all the time." Two Moons replied.

White Horse interjected, "Her Majesty invited us up to Winnipeg next June. She is making a state visit and taking a short vacation. She wants to meet Harry and made it clear we would bring him to see her."

+++OOO+++

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was wondering how Harry was doing with his grandfather. He had been rudely awakened to several facts of life, not the least of which was that his hair would not grow back. Then Hawkclaw and a team of curse breakers removed the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and classroom. Patrick Sexton, a retired Auror, had agreed to teach but renamed the class to Defense. Although Pat as he preferred to be called had spent 40 years as an Auror and was on par with Alastor Moody, he was a pleasant and likeable man.

Horace Slughorn retired and was replaced by Mary Barnes a Potions Master and head of Slytherin House. She was 56 years old and a widow who had been instrumental in the development of the Wolfsbane Potion. Those two classes were now as popular as Charms and Transfiguration.

Albus wanted to make inquiries about Harry Potter but the warning from White Horse, and Her Majesty was fresh on his mind. While he never feared Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort, he feared Her Majesty and White Horse. Of the two, he feared John the most because he didn't know how the man got close enough to take his hair. He decided it was best to let things continue the way they were.

+++OOO+++

Harry James Potter or Crazy Horse was now able to identify over 80 percent of the runes and draw nearly half of them from memory. He was also putting letters together and learning words. Two Moons began teaching him to read English. The Lakota didn't have a written history, except what modern authors wrote from stories of the past. The old ones used dance and drawings that were still taught by their families. History was more personal than national, but stories were being put together, and timelines established.

Harry got to practice with his bow and a sling for an hour every day. If it was raining, the practice was in the large barn. He also got to fly his training broom each day that the weather permitted. He ran, played tag, wrestled, and played games with the children his age. He was a tree climber second to none his age. He also loved to climb the rope to the second story of the barn. He spent enough time in the sun that he was more bronze than white now. He had broad shoulders and chest and was strong for his age. He was wiry rather than bulky and faster than many three years older.

Shortly after New Year's 1984 Crazy Horse was taught how to address Her Majesty and the proper way to act around her. He was shown several pictures of Her Majesty, and Two Moons read him stories about her. Once a week, Grandpa White Horse told Crazy Horse stories about the Queen, and his meetings with her.

Harry was recognizing more written words now and Two Moons thought he would be reading soon. Most of his coloring and word recognition was done when the weather was bad or during the evenings. Crazy Horse was an outdoor person and would rather climb a tree or rope than almost anything. Harry was 37-1/2 inches tall and weighed 35 pounds. He was slightly taller than average but not by much. White Horse laughed and said he had the eyesight of an eagle and the hearing of a wolf, with the reflexes of a timber rattler.

Two Moons and Hunter read him stories about magical beings stressing that magic was real and needed to be controlled. They also began telling him about his ancestors beginning with John White Horse and going back in time. When they told him about the discrimination and how the Lakota had been defeated and suppressed, they saw his anger for the first time.

"Grandson it is natural for people to fear what they don't understand. It may not be right, but as you grow you will discover that many things in the world aren't as we would like them to be. Unfortunately, humans have prejudices and that includes the Lakotas and the other tribes. Our ancestors were right and wrong as were the whites. Neither actually wanted to understand the other, and they definitely didn't want to change their ways of doing things. We had no understanding of owning the land and thought Mother Earth should be used by all." White Horse told his grandson and sipped his coffee.

"We hunted only what was needed to survive and used every part of what we killed in some way. Hunting for hides or sport was not something we even considered and still do not. We grew only small gardens and put the earth back as it was before we moved camps. We stay on the fringe of the white society on purpose Crazy Horse. We work with them enough to gain what we want and to keep them from breaking their word. We are slowly gaining back our lands and have gained much independence that was lost. One day, I will tell you of the great battles fought by the people. Sirius and Remus will tell you about your father's ancestors and your lordship in Great Britain." White Horse said.

Crazy Horse's days were filled with playing, studying, and doing minor chores around the house and barn. He seemed to have a way with the horses. Hunter's horse liked to nip at your pants butt high. He tried it with Harry and got his nose smacked and told no. This developed into a game between Warhorse and Crazy Horse where the horse would try to nip the boy and not get his nose slapped. Harry would shake his finger a Warhorse and threaten to smack his nose or not give him hay.

**Winnipeg**

In mid-June, they faded to Grand Forks, North Dakota, and spent the night with friends. The next morning they convoyed three four-wheel drive SUVs to Winnipeg, Canada. John, Rose, Hunter, Lulu, and Harry were in the lead vehicle. William, Mary, Jason, and Stacy were in the middle vehicle. The rear SUV contained Blake, Carol, Reid, and Jennifer. They covered the 150 miles in nearly three hours. Harry thought the country was nice although it was flat, and he had been hoping to see some mountains.

They pulled into the Fairmont Hotel, and the valets took their keys while the bell hops took the luggage. Her Majesty was in the Royal Alexandra Suite, Hunter, Two Moons, and Harry was in the Countess of Dufferin Suite, while the others had one-bedroom suites. White Horse had a message inviting the group to dinner in the Royal Alexandra Suite at 1830h.

Harry met Her Majesty with a bow and called her your Majesty and then answered her questions beginning or ending with Ma'am as he had been taught. The dinner was good and Harry acted like the young lord he would become. After dinner, he would never remember how it happened, but he would never forget sitting on the Queen's lap telling her how much he liked living with Two Moons and Hunter. Of course, he had to tell her about the game with Warhorse. She agreed that some horses had to be rapped on the nose, so they knew who was boss.

The reason he didn't remember to tell Her Majesty goodnight was that he fell asleep on her lap, and Hunter put him to bed. Dobby watched over Harry as Hunter rejoined the others in the Queen's suite. She showed them pictures of Dumbledore receiving his hair and note from her. The look on his face was priceless. Her Majesty was pleased and surprised that Harry was putting letters together and recognizing words and still not yet four years old. Her Majesty told them that unfortunately she had to change her plans and would be leaving tomorrow morning. They said their good-byes at 2100h after promising to keep Her Majesty informed on Harry's progress and to send pictures.

Since the suites were prepaid for another night, the men decided to take Harry on his first fishing trip. White Horse brought Harry a kid's rod and reel combination. The next morning White Horse and Hunter took Harry to a pay for fish stocked pond and taught him how to cast then baited his barbless hook. Harry cast out with the hook about two feet below the bobber and after missing five bites set the hook on a thirteen-inch rainbow trout. Harry's whole demeanor changed and he concentrated on the bobber now.

Harry caught an even dozen between eleven and fifteen inches long. For him, it was quite a struggle because of his age, size, and children's rod and reel. In actually, they didn't put up much of a fight as they were stocked and confined in a small area. However, it was an ideal place to introduce a child to fishing. It made Harry proud to have caught enough fish for everyone. Hunter explained that this was a special place, or he would have been able to only fish. Of course, Harry asked why, which Jake answered telling him about depleting the fish to the point they would go away.

While Hunter was talking to Harry White Horse cleaned and iced the fish. Harry would spend the rest of the day telling anyone who would listen about his fishing trip. The fish were sent home via Dobby. Harry slept well that night and dreamed of his fishing adventure. Of course, the fish grew larger than they were originally. Harry James Potter was a true fisherman. Fishermen don't lie they just can't estimate length or weight very well. This is why they learn never to answer a question about a woman's weight.

They returned home the next day by taking the same route because it faster and safer. Since Harry had seen it coming north he spent most of his time learning words from a child's book with help from Two Moons. That evening he got to eat one of the fish he caught and insisted that Dobby eat one for bringing them home and cooking them.

His fourth birthday brought another party to the home of Hunter and Two Moons. Two Moons could have taken John's head when he showed up with a spotted pony. The adults were shocked when Crazy Horse walked up to the pony and looked it in the eyes, and it knelt down on its forelegs. Crazy Horse mounted it holding on to it mane and walked it around the large back yard before hopping off. He patted it on the cheek petted its neck.

"Your name is Thunder ok?" Crazy Horse asked the pony looking it in the eyes. Thunder nodded his acceptance of the name.

Dobby led Thunder to a stall in the barn. However, Harry insisted on rubbing it down even though it never broke into a sweat. Warhorse tried to nip him, and Harry smacked his nose then cussed him out in English. There were no curse words in Lakota, so they used English and changed the meaning of some of the words. Two Moons was split between paddling his ass and laughing so she gave Hunter a dirty look instead.

"Jake Hunter I believe that someone has listened to you cursing Warhorse," Two Moons told her husband.

"I'll try to watch it love, but the older boys also curse their ponies when they act up. I'm not sure when we as a tribe started cursing probably after being forced to go back east to the white school. Actually, we did curse but it was by using normal words. Instead of son-of-a-bitch, it was your mother barks at the moon. Most of them would be shocked if they knew what the words meant, and would be ready to fight if they were called what they call their ponies," Hunter said but knew he would hear more about it later.

John White Horse silently sniggered at the couple and thought of his ancestry. Few knew that Crazy Horse III had any surviving family because Moonbeam was pregnant during the battle of the Little Bighorn. Her father, Chief Dull Knife, sent her and several others to Canada before the battle then made war against the whites. John would have proudly taken the name Dull Knife, but he had more Lakota blood than Cheyenne, and his father named him Crazy Horse. However, he changed it later to White Horse. He turned this attention to Crazy Horse and watched the boy care for the pony and look him over closely. His grandson had a way with animals that very few others did. Two Moons would mess her panties if she had seen Harry talking to a rattler but then so would Silent Woman.

After putting the pony up Harry returned to the party, and the boys and girls played tag and climbed trees. The girls were as rough and tumble while playing as the boys of that age. The main difference was most girls were not interested in shooting at targets with arrows or slings. For his age, Harry was ahead of and more proficient than most of the boys at hitting a target with an arrow from his short bow, or a pebble from a sling. White Horse watched as Harry notched his short bow keeping the blunt arrow pointed to the ground. Then as quick as any snake the bow came up and the arrow flew true missing the center bull's eye by a hair. In another year, he would begin teaching his grandson to throw a knife.

"What are you thinking husband?" Silent Woman asked.

"That you women have Crazy Horse for another three years then his training really begins," John replied.

"Do you know he talks to snakes?" His wife asked White Horse.

"Yes, he asked me if he could have one for a pet, but I said no, that it wasn't good for the snake to be cooped up. I told him most people, including us were wary of the snakes, and it was illegal her to have one." White Horse replied. Then he and added with a smile, "I have yet to see an animal that he didn't get along with. I think Warhorse would attack anyone who meant him harm."

"It quite the game that those two play, Warhorse tries to nip Harry with his lips and Harry's smacks are more love taps than anything else," Rose replied.

"I agree. I've decided to buy the 2180 acres from Michael Thomas. It will almost double what we have and the water and pasture lands are good. He wants out as soon as he can get it sold because of his health. I offered two million five hundred thousand, with half in gold. He jumped on it, which surprised the hell out of me." John told his wife.

"Sarah said he's getting worse, and they have a place near Gila Bend, Arizona. If I remember right he's 76 and has had a hard life. Besides the gold will probably go back up so you both made out." Silent Woman stated and kissed her husband on the nose.

The children's games broke up as they were getting tired and Hunter had them put the bows and slings away. White Horse smiled thinking how they had fooled not only the US government but the wizards as well. Their little hidden valley had close to 150 people yet everyone thought it was just a ranch with ranch hands and their families. Their census indicated 22 people in the valley. They sold enough cattle to just a profit, so they were left alone.

Two Moons let Harry nap about an hour then ran him outside to gather tomatoes and green beans for dinner.

**Meeting Hermione**

On 8 August, Hunter, White Horse, and Crazy Horse were riding the fence line of the new property when they spotted a family in trouble. Their car was steaming, and the hood was up. The three kicked their horse into a gallop so Harry's pony could keep up. White Horse and Hunter dismounted before Harry arrived at the car.

"I'm John White Horse. This is Jake Hunter, and the youngster is Harry Crazy Horse, my grandson. It looks like you vapor locked, and the engine overheated. Jake and I own the ranch near here, and we can take you there while we call the rental agency. You're a bit off the beaten path, so I'd plan on spending the night with us." White Horse said.

"I'm Dan Granger this is my wife Emma and daughter Hermione. We're British and got lost as you can probably tell. We appreciate your offer and thank you for your kindness." The worried man said.

"No problem Mr. Granger, if you'll lock the car we'll send a couple of the ranch hands back for your luggage. Your daughter can ride behind Harry and you, and your wife can ride behind Jake and I." White Horse said with a pleasant smile. He knew immediately that Hermione was a witch but said nothing about it.

Fortunately, the Grangers were wearing jeans. Hunter suggested that they bring their coats since the wind was from the north. Dan lifted Hermione up behind Harry. White Horse offered his hand to Emma and lifted her behind him with ease while Hunter did the same with Dan.

Harry was surprised when Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and he felt a tug on his magic almost as if it connected her to him in some way.

"Ummm, Harry are you related to the famous Crazy Horse?" Hermione asked the hesitation showing in her voice.

"Yes, he was actually Crazy Horse III, grandpa White Horse was Crazy Horse IV before his father renamed him White Horse. I'm Lakota, Cheyenne, and a few other things on Mum's side and British on Dad's. Mum and Dad were killed in England by a terrorist, and grandpa brought me here since he's my closest relative." Harry said the sadness about his parents' loss apparent.

"Wow, I've seen several movies about the American West, and some showed the battles between the Indians and the whites. Crazy Horse and Sitting Bull were shown as fierce fighters and great leaders. They show how hard Custer fought and how brave he was," She replied.

"They were, but the movies and books don't show what really happened. The Native Americans didn't say much and most of the whites that knew what happened were killed. Custer fell first from shots by Sitting Bull and Gall. He was a stupid man who had no respect for the Lakotas, Cheyenne, or other tribes. He murdered women and children at Wounded Knee because he could." Harry said forcefully.

Then he added, "Normally after a battle something would be taken by the winners, usually clothing from the soldiers. In the case of Custer, Sitting Bull and Gall called him the son of a female dog and turned their backs on him. This was the biggest insult that one Lakota could make to an enemy. They even left his ammunition, pistols, and rifle three highly prized items at the time."

White Horse and Hunter were having similar conversations with the adult Grangers, during the twenty-minute ride back to the main house. When they arrived at the barn, Dan lifted Hermione down and Harry said he would take care of the horses. Hermione wanted to watch, and her parents agreed.

Harry led the horses to their stall and surprised Hermione when he looked Warhorse in the eyes and said, "If you try to nip me or Hermione I'll castrate you with a dull knife. Now be good and kneel down so I can take care of you."

Hermione was shocked when the large horse did what he was told. She watched Harry remove the bridle and rub the horse down, then add feed and water to his stall. He did the same for Thunder and Warcloud, White Horse's horse. When he told Warcloud and Thunder to kneel so he could rub them down they did also. Before they left the barn, Harry patted each of the horses on the cheek and looked them in the eyes.

"Harry this place is beautiful, and you seem to have a way with horses," Hermione remarked.

"You have to watch Warhorse, or he will take a nip out of your butt. He likes to catch you unaware and show you he is boss. Hunter knocked him down the first time he nipped him, and he's the only one Warhorse don't try to nip." Harry said the hastily added, "They aren't pets Hermione they're work animals and have to be shown who the boss really is. It's said an Apache will ride a horse to death then beat it until it gets up and runs another ten miles. When it's truly done the brave will take its hips for roast then run until he finds a safe place to camp." Hermione looked at Harry, and he was smiling then shrugged.

"Who knows if it was true in the old days? Most tribes kept dogs to eat if they couldn't find game to bring into the camp. We meet with the Apaches, Utes, Navajos, Comanche, and other tribes two or three times a year. We dance, sing, and listen to the old men, and women tell stories passed down from their ancestors. I've met the descendants of Cochise, Quanah, Antonga, Joseph, Manuelito from the other tribes. You'll meet the descendants of Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk, probably for dinner. Word has already gone out that we have guests." Harry told her and took her hand to lead her to the main house. Once again, he felt the magic pull them together.

"Ummm, Harry what was that I felt when you took my hand? I felt it earlier when I wrapped my arms around you." She asked her curiosity showing. Harry shrugged and said he didn't know, but he felt it to.

When they entered the house, they heard Dan Granger say, "Two days to get another car out here. We can't impose on you for that long it just isn't right."

"Dan it's no imposition, there is plenty of room here. There is no expense, we grow our own food and what we don't use we donate to the reservations, or schools. We are entirely self-sufficient. There is horseback riding, fishing, and other things to do here. Besides you'll get to see what a real ranch operates like not the dude ranch and put on shows. Our hands are real cowboys and Native American warriors. If you like cross-country skiing we can show you places to go on our land that no one has ever been before." White Horse said with a smile and sipped his ice tea.

Then he continued, "We're all US, Canadian, and British citizens and as a fellow Brit, I would feel bad if you refused our hospitality. You have a chance to see the real west and possibly hear stories that very few in Great Britain have ever heard before."

Harry and Hermione entered the living room, and Two Moons gasped and placed her hand over her heart. As an aura reader saw the golden glow that surrounded the two children. Recovering quickly she asked Harry to show Hermione her room the second door on the left of the stairs. Harry did as Aunt Two Moons asked.

"Dan, Emma can I ask if anything strange seems to happen around Hermione? Maybe something, she wants suddenly comes to her. Alternatively, she breaks something that seems to repair itself," Two Moons asked.

"Yes, it started when she was three, and I put her Teddy bear up because he was dirty, and I didn't want him in bed with her. When I checked on her ten minutes later she was cuddled up with him in her bed. Lately, it has been books she can't reach that seem to float to her hand. It's happening more regularly now. Two days before we came here I dropped a tea cup, and it shattered. When I came back with a broom, and a dust pan it was fixed and sitting on the counter." Emma said with a slight frown.

"So here getting a book was something like this?" White Horse asked as a book floated from the bookcase to his hand.

"Hermione is what we call a Medicine Woman but what you would call a witch, Emma. This is not a bad thing if she is taught to control it early. Bouts of magic can be dangerous if not controlled, and the magical person is angry. Hunter and I felt her magic before we dismounted at your car. I'm sure Harry felt it too, but I doubt he said anything. All the men who work here you would call wizards, and our wives are all witches." White Horse told the shocked couple.

"You're serious aren't you?" Dan asked knowing the answer.

"Very, but we must warn you of a problem. In Great Britain, Hermione could not be trained before the age of eleven. But then she could have done a lot of damage and harm if she got angry enough. I've seen youngsters in Great Britain set others on fire in anger. Two Moons and I rotated between Great Britain and here until Lily started school then we checked on her once a week. Here we start training our youngsters when they turn five and have no problems with uncontrolled magic. Some things we start earlier mostly as games, the real training begins at the age of seven." White Horse told the two dentists.

"You seem to be suggesting that we move here so she can be trained," Emma stated.

"There are over 70,000 people in Ft. Collins and four dentists but no dental surgeons. If you wanted to we could have you a green card in two days. We can fund a no-interest loan to get you set up if needed. While wizards normally do not need dentists, the non-magical Native Americans do but few can afford descent dental care. While the tribe would fund that and more, many let their pride get in the way." Hunter added, and Two Moons agreed.

Harry and Hermione came back downstairs holding hand a Sirius and Remus entered the front door. Harry yelled, "Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Mooney!" and dropped Hermione's hand and ran to Sirius. Sirius swung him around, and Hermione appeared by his side as Padfoot sat him down.

A smiling Remus asked, "Crazy Horse, who is the lovely young lady?"

"Hermione Granger, her parents' rental car broke down, and we were luck to run across them. White Horse bought the old Thomas place, and we were riding fence." Harry said acting like he was all grown up.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand again and led the two British wizards into the living room. Remus whispered, "Soul Bond" to Sirius and pointed at the kids. Sirius nodded his understanding. When they entered the living room White Horse made the introduction introducing Sirius as Lord Black the Earl of Blackmore.

Before the conversation began to pick up again more company arrived. This time it was William and Mary (Snow-Cloud) Gall, Jason and Stacy (Bright-Star) One Bull, Reid and Jennifer (Sparrow-Woman) Red Cloud, and Blake and Carol (Short-Knife) Black Elk that were introduced. There were 16 adults and two children in the room now.

**Parents, Grandparents, and a Godfather**

Except for the Grangers, the others thought it was cute that Harry and Hermione refused to be separated when Sirius teased them about holding hand at their age. He shut up when his hair turned pink and Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Crazy Horse I was just teasing you know?" Sirius said hoping Harry would change him back.

"You were being mean to our guest, and I'm trying to decide if I want to put a rattlesnake in your bed tonight." Harry said with an evil grin and Sirius' face turned white.

"Hermione I apologize. I was teasing Harry and not thinking how I would affect you," Sirius said honestly.

"Sirius, Harry's father, and I were three of the biggest pranksters in school. James and I grew up, but Sirius hasn't yet. Harry do you really know where you could get a rattle snake?" Remus questioned.

"Sure, they come into the barn at night to feed on mice. They'll probably find rats over at the Thomas barn since it's empty now. I saw one early this morning leaving the barn that must have been six or seven feet long. It looked like a female, so I'd try to find her and give Uncle Sirius a girlfriend." Harry replied and cut Sirius an evil look.

Then he added, "Of course it wouldn't take much to send Warhorse or Warcloud to take a couple of fingers or a chunk out of your behind Uncle."

"Be nice Crazy Horse you seem to be channeling Crazy Horse III," White Horse said, then explained what he meant to the Grangers.

"I would ask Cochise to scalp him alive with a dull knife if I was doing that grandpa." Harry said with a snigger as White Horse removed the charm with a wave of his hand.

"Crazy Horse, why don't you take Hermione and show her the trout in the creek? But you two stay out of the water and we'll catch some fish in the morning for lunch ok?" Hunter asked and the children left the table holding hands.

"Dan, Emma, do you know what a marriage made in heaven is?" Two Moons asked.

"Yes, Dan and I knew within a day we were meant to be together. We were married within two weeks since we couldn't stand to be apart. Why?" Emma asked.

"We call it a soul bond, and I'm an aura reader and can see them. When Harry and Hermione entered the house I could see the golden glow of a soul bond surrounding them. It's the reason they are holding hands at their age. The original Cochise and Bright Star were eight when they met and Mangas Coloradas recognized the bond immediately. He took Cochise under his protection and raised him as a spirit warrior." Two Moons told the shocked couple.

"Dan, Emma, I can also see your bond, so I knew the answer before I asked the question. Although soul bonds are thought to be rare they happen in about two and a half percent of the population, magical and non-magical." White Horse said, and Rose agreed as did the others.

"What does this mean for us?" Dan asked.

"The hardest part would be to try to separate the two children. Fortunately at this age their holding hand during the day they won't have to be together at night. But even that would not be a bad thing at this age for sure nothing but cuddling could happen." Two Moons replied.

"Emma this is an impossible situation, even if we wanted to relocate to Ft. Collins, we have to go back and get the house and practice sold. Then there is all the government paperwork to take care of which could take months." Dan exclaimed not at all pleased with what that would entail.

"Actually Dan it can be done in two days. What we haven't told you is that One Bull, Black Elk, Red Cloud, Gall, and I are the Queen's wizards for Canada. We can have your Canadian citizenship tomorrow, with passports, drivers' licenses, and green cards. We can arrange to have your home and vehicles put in stasis and protected or sold. The Thomas house is a two story six bedroom manor house not unlike an English manor. I came fully furnished with modern appliances. All that would need to be done is to put the utilities in your name and have the phone lines turned back on." John said and took a sip of his iced tea.

"The goblins can put a portal between your home and dental clinic so that you literally walk through a door and appear in Ft. Collins. Within a week, two at the most, you'll be US citizens of Colorado with the benefits that status brings." White Horse said finishing his statement.

Dan looked at Emma, who said, "This is something we have to talk over with Hermione. One question would be what do we do about her schooling?"

Sirius sniggered and got a bunch of dirty looks from the others, "Emma except for Remus and I, everyone else in here is a PhD plus Masters of several branches of magic. They have home schooled their own children who went on to get their doctorates in the non-magical universities. You have medical doctors, accountants, and scientist sitting around drinking tea together. The best schools in the world would hire them to teach in a heartbeat."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were checking out the creek locating the trout. Hermione had never seen anything like it. The background was mountains while they were on relatively flat grassland. Harry had taken her by the barn and insisted that she put moccasins on that had thin soles. He taught her how to walk while making as little noise as possible, explaining that noise and vibrations would spook the fish.

When they reached the creek, Harry pointed out the fish then whispered in her ear how to spot them. He told her to look for movement. Even though a tout may look still its tail would move to keep it in the place it wanted to be. They covered about a mile from the barn to a bridge then crossed the small stream and walked the other side on the way back. The second bridge was about a quarter mile upstream from the house. Harry took them back to the barn where they changed their moccasins for their tennis shoes.

Dobby appeared and Hermione cried, "Eeep."

"Crazy Horse your guest's luggage is in their rooms' sir." The little elf said.

"Thanks Dobby, you do good work. What's for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Horsey man be wanting to barbeque Elk sir."

"That's sounds good, knowing grandpa, he will add a bit of beef to it for hamburgers." Harry replied and Dobby popped away.

When Harry and Hermione returned Dan and Emma took her to their bedroom for a chat.

"Hermione we'll get straight to the point. We've been invited to stay in America and are considering it. What do you think about staying on the ranch and being home schooled here with Harry and maybe some others your age?" Dan asked his daughter.

"I think that would be great. Harry and I have a strange connection, and I already miss him even though he's in the house with us. The ranch is beautiful and fairly large according to Harry or Crazy Horse as he's actually called. They have cattle, fishing, hunting, and cross-country skiing when I get older. Plus according to the map, there are several ski areas within 150 miles from here. Are the home-school teachers really qualified to teach us?" Hermione asked.

"They are much more qualified than the first-level teachers back in England. They could teach at major universities here or at home." Emma said and added, "Plus they are qualified to teach magic. You have been performing magic Hermione by calling books to you and fixing the broken tea cup. Harry's godfather and Uncle Remus said that wizards and witches going to normal schools have trouble fitting in. They are often bullied until they lose control of their magic. If that happens someone could get hurt badly."

"Did they say why Harry and I feel so connected to each other? When I'm holding his hand, I feel more complete than when I'm not." Hermione questioned wanting answers.

"Do you remember what we said happened when your Mum and I met?" Dan asked in return. Hermione didn't like being answered with a question.

"You said that you two knew almost instantly that you were meant to be together." His daughter replied.

"Well we called it a marriage made in heaven, but they call it a soul bond. White Horse or Rose said that it happens to about twenty five out of one thousand people magical or not. Some magicals can actually see the bond," Emma told Hermione.

"Daddy I want to stay here with Harry if you go back to move us here," Hermione said in a way that wasn't a request or a demand.

"Pumpkin we really don't need to go back to England. White Horse said they could take care of everything. We found out he, and his four friends are Her Majesty's wizards for Canada and have connections in the government in England, Canada, and the US." Dan replied.

At dinner that night the Grangers to the Lakota they would stay, and work the reservation dental clinics one day per week at no charge. They agreed to go with White Horse and Rose to look for a place to open a clinic in Ft. Collins tomorrow after lunch. After dinner White Horse and Hunter set the Grangers up with fishing rods and taught Hermione and Emma to cast. The worked on accuracy not distance since the creek was not very wide. Dan and Emma looked a Hunter funny when he said, "A twenty foot cast to the right spot is a lot more effective than a 100 foot cast to the wrong place."

Dan and Emma were surprised how fast Hermione learned with Harry helping her. She was smart as a whip but wasn't that interested in outdoor activities. While fishing wasn't an activity that stressed the body or made one stronger it was outdoors and might be a start for Hermione. Dan hoped she might find something other than books that interested his young daughter.

**A/N:** This is the second chapter of the story. I will be writing the next chapter but it will likely be very slow and deliberate.


End file.
